


Sweet

by cat_enthusiast



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, It's subtext, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Dan, Oblivious Phil, Songfic, but no actual love confession, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast
Summary: It was so sweet. Knowing that he loved me, even though there was no need to say it.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The short story is based on two songs from Cigarettes After Sex, Sweet and K, they're so beautiful and cute and SOFT and I love them and I inmediatly thought of soft Phan when I heard them. You should listen to them if you haven't already.   
> I know it's short, I just really liked the idea.  
> I hope it's not too obvious the last paragraph is literally the song lyrics, I can't tell because every time I read it I automatically sing it in my head, so if it's too noticeable please tell me.   
> (also english is not my first lenguage, and this isn't betaed, so if there's any mistake don't be afraid to point it out)

After six years of living together, I always said I was good at uncovering how Dan felt by just looking at him. His eyes gave everything away. Now I was questioning that.

We both sat at the restaurant. His hair fluffy and curly falling lightly over his forehead, his dark brown eyes stared at me. He was smiling all the while, not a forced smile, but a soft calm one, he knew everything was okay, but there was some expectation too. We waited as the waiter brought the check. 

I could swear I had seen that look on Dan’s face a million times before, it was just now when I really could see what it meant, and I was hoping he could see it reflected on my face too. 

Our friendship had always been a weird one. The attraction was mutual since the first meeting. It translated as sex as soon as we saw each other again, we didn’t have time for tension between us, Dan had always been really straightforward with me. For which I had always been grateful, because if things depended on me, well, let’s say sexual tension would’ve killed us by now. 

But that was our friendship right there, sex. I guess Dan was okay with fucking his best friend, but he stopped right there. We never properly talked about it, and everytime we did, we always agreed it was better to stay friends. I’m still not sure if the problem was that we did not know if the other one reciprocated our feelings, or that getting together would bring too much caos we were not ready for. Thinking about it, they were both really poor excuses.

Sex was great, but it was never romantic, it was really physical, and sometimes could get rough, not that either of us complained. But it was just that, sex. No sleeping together, cuddling or kissing in any other situations. Until it was.

It happened gradually, neither of us paid much attention to it, or gave it enough credit. We did not realize what it meant until it was too late. It started with the cuddles. Dan, unlike the common opinion, was always seeking cuddles and love. Previously it translated as sex, but as things developed he started asking for cuddles on the couch, and eventually in bed. Which led to sleeping together sometimes. I’ve always known I loved Dan, and feeling him close, it felt like everything I had always dreamed of. 

Everyone who knew us would ask for how long we had been together, after some time we stopped correcting people altogether. And when a year had passed we wouldn’t blush or get awkward when asked questions about a relationship between us, we took it as a sign our friendship was strong, and we let people believe whatever they wanted to. 

But when we started to share a room, either Dan’s or mine, a buzzing feeling settled in my stomach, but I still wasn’t able to figure out what it meant.

We touched in the daily a lot more. Meaningless touching, just brushing our skin when we sat next to each other, or kisses on the cheek for no particular reason. But all these new things never translated to sex. It remained just that, sex.

Everything reached its peak today. Dan was on one of his low days, I was used to that, I usually asked if he needed anything and let him be. This time I wanted to do something else, so I planned a dinner date to get him out, he had been locked in his room for the past three days, it was not healthy. When I got into his room, to inform him about the plans, I saw him feeling better, he was still a bit down, looking at me with those big sad eyes. So i got into the bed with him, feeling like he probably needed some cuddles. I ran my fingers through his hair, his mood changing by having me by his side. I was grateful to be able to provide that kind of tranquillity when he was not feeling his best. 

“It’s been awhile since we last… you know” he spoke.

“Had sex?” I felt him nod from where his head was laying on my chest “you’re in the mood?” I asked, jokingly. I knew when he was feeling a bit down he was never in the mood. 

“Don’t know” he stopped and stayed silent, then proceeded “but don’t want to limit you, you know” i was about to answer, but he kept talking “although you could of course just meet someone else for that” 

I had never really thought about that, he was right, but it felt wrong that he even thought of that possibility.

“Mhm, actually, since we… you know, since we started hooking up, I’ve never- I’ve never been with anyone else” he looked up at me, brown eyes sparkling “but you don’t have to worry Dan, you’re not feeling right and it wouldn't be fair of me to ask for sex” he shifted from his position with my arms around him and our legs entwined. He was on top of me, his big brown eyes soft as his smile. His lips were on mine and kissed me, softly, lovingly. A kiss like we had never shared before, and I was still oh so naive. I remained oblivious during the slow make out session, and when Dan made love to me. It was different. It was all different, we could sense things had changed, sex with Dan was always that, just sex. We had never made love. 

Dinner was everything but awkward. It’s like we had everything figured out. We barely spoke, but our smiles and eyes told everything. It was love. That’s when i realized. I focused on that expression I knew really well, the soft smile on Dan’s lips and his eyes glimmering when he looked at me. I had seen it when we played video games, over breakfast, when I got home after not seeing one another for some days, onstage during the tour and in the casual looks Dan gave me from the other side of the room while editing. It was love. And it was so clear and plain to see. 

That night I held him in my arms, his curls brushing my skin and his eyes saying a thousand words. It was so sweet. Knowing that he loved me, even though there was no need to say it. Seeing his brown chocolatey eyes close until he fell asleep while running my fingers through his hair. It was just as good as I thought it would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly was not a huge fan of how this turned out, but it's decent enough to post, I guess.


End file.
